<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Practice Needed (Drabble) by Ann_lurvelygurl</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432942">Practice Needed (Drabble)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl'>Ann_lurvelygurl</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hey! Say! JUMP</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, inootaka, takainoo, tkin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 09:07:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>710</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22432942</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_lurvelygurl/pseuds/Ann_lurvelygurl</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Takaki is offered the main role in a love theme drama, but someone is not happy.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Inoo Kei/Takaki Yuya</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Practice Needed (Drabble)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Takaki’s first lead role in drama after so long excites all JUMP members. Moreover, it is a love drama and the group will sing the theme song. Everybody seems over the moon, except for Inoo.<br/><br/>         “What’s the matter Kei? You seem a bit off today,” Takaki takes off his coat and hang it behind the door.<br/><br/>         Inoo’s eyes are fixed on the magazine in his hand, ignoring every single sentence coming from his boyfriend. Takaki sits next to Inoo on the bed, wanting to kiss the pretty boy’s right cheek but Inoo quickly dodge.<br/><br/>         Takaki peeks at the magazine. He smiles seeing his own self on the page Inoo is currently reading, moreover it is the sensual photoshoot he shot 2 months ago.<br/><br/>         “This is finally published,” Takaki whispers. “But why settle for the picture when you have the real one here?” he kisses Inoo’s neck.<br/><br/>         Inoo closes his eyes. Takaki knows his weakness. That very spot Takaki is nibling right now is Inoo’s sensitive point. The skilful mouth of Takaki makes his way up to Inoo’s jaw and subsequently arrives at the pretty boy’s mouth. Takaki turns Inoo to face him and continue his service on the boy’s lips.<br/><br/>         But the lack of response from Inoo makes him stops.<br/><br/>         “Are you sick?” the concern Takaki asks.<br/><br/>         Inoo shook his head. He closes the magazine and put it aside.<br/><br/>        “I read your script,” the gloomy boy says. “I don’t like the story.”<br/><br/>         “Ahh…” Takaki realizes the situation. “It’s a love story Kei. That’s just how the storyline progress.”<br/><br/>         “Still… I don’t like it… the bed scene…”<br/><br/>         Takaki pulls the pouty Inoo into his arms again. He brings Inoo to lie down on the bed with him and put Inoo’s head on his left shoulder. Takaki gently strokes Inoo’s hair as the boy snuggles comfortably onto his chest.<br/><br/>         “It is just acting, don’t worry too much,” Takaki reassures.<br/><br/>         “Can you refuse that scene?”<br/><br/>         “That will be difficult…”<br/><br/>         “I see…”<br/><br/>         Takaki hugs his boyfriend tightly. His reputation as a playboy makes Inoo feels insecure every time intimate scene or photoshoot offered to him. The boy hates the idea of Takaki touching another woman or man. Even for the sensual photoshoot that is recently published, Inoo insisted to be his partner. He volunteered to act as the girl in the pictures. Fortunately, the editor was fine with it- Inoo after all has beautiful body figure.<br/><br/>         “This is work Kei.”<br/><br/>         “I know,” replies Inoo, still sounding mellow. “Sorry… I’m too childish.”<br/><br/>         “People says jealousy means we care a lot about our partner.”<br/><br/>         “Not just care Yuya… I love you. I don’t want to share you with anyone, even if it’s just acting. Seeing you hugging with JUMP members already annoys me… I don’t know how I will feel if I watch that scene…”<br/><br/>         “I can turn down the role if you want.”<br/><br/>         “No,” Inoo feels guilty that Takaki comes out with that suggestion. “I’m sorry if I sounded selfish. You waited for this opportunity for a long time, I don’t want to be the reason you stop.”<br/><br/>         Inoo gets up and kisses Takaki’s lips. “I support your career Yuya. Don’t worry, I’ll find a way to deal with my feelings.”<br/><br/>         Takaki touches Inoo’s left cheek, smiling sweetly at the boy. “Thank you.”<br/><br/>         “Do you need help preparing for your role?”<br/><br/>         “Actually, I do need a sparring partner.”<br/><br/>         “To rehearse your script? Ah… there’s a lot of difficult <em>kanji</em> isn’t it?”<br/><br/>         Takaki raises his right eyebrow. “Rather than the <em>kanji,</em> I think reading your mind is much more difficult.”<br/><br/>         “<em>Mouuu</em>!!!” Inoo playfully pinches Takaki’s cheeks. “I was trying to be nice- whoa!!!”<br/><br/>         To Inoo surprise, Takaki grabs both of his wrist and quickly turns over, pinning Inoo on the bed with his hands above his head.<br/><br/>         “I don’t have experience shooting bed scene, so I need a lot of practice,” Takaki, who is now topping, smirks.<br/><br/>         Inoo blushes.<br/><br/>         “Can you help me with my practice?”<br/><br/>         “Only if you pay me well,” Inoo returns the naughty play, sensually licking his lips.<br/><br/>         The rapid increase in his heartbeat proves that Takaki is clearly turned on with Inoo’s tease. “You bet my dear, I will give you the best treat ever.”<br/><br/>         Inoo smiles. “Bring it on.”<br/><br/><br/><br/><br/>~the end</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>